


О, агент, мой агент

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, maricon_lanero



Series: Миди R - NC-21 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents, Surveillance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: «Мой агент разведки»!АУ или как на самом деле познакомились Джеймс Бонд и Кью.





	О, агент, мой агент

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлено мемом [Government Agent Watching Me](http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/government-agent-watching-me)(англ.) (аналоги в русскоязычной среде: "Товарищ майор", "Мой куратор в ФСБ"), подразумевающим, что у каждого человека есть личный куратор в службе безопасности, который заботится о нем и даже помогает.

— Бонд, — М произнесла это тяжело и веско, будто валун уронила. Джеймса сразу прижало к земле.

— М, — вздохнул он, даже не пытаясь оправдываться.

— Так ли было необходимо взрывать половину старого города Праги, агент 007? Чехи мечтают выпустить нам кишки и ими же нас придушить.

— Я счел это необходимым, — кивнул он и поморщился. — К тому же это всего три дома.

М тоже кивнула обреченно:

— Ваш координатор ведь настаивал на другой опции. Вы могли бы уйти... — она замолкла и порылась в бумагах, — ах, вот оно. Вы могли бы уйти канализацией, Бонд. Как вам и было рекомендовано.

— Говорят, там с пятнадцатого века живет сбежавший от пражских алхимиков гомункул. Я не хотел так рисковать!

— Бонд, — она приложила ладонь ко лбу и прикрыла глаза, — ничего не хочу об этом знать. Боже упаси хоть когда-нибудь разгадать ваши истинные намерения.

— Тогда это все? Я могу идти? — Он едва заметно улыбнулся и повернулся к двери.

— Идите, Бонд. — Она выдержала пару секунд паузы, а потом продолжила: — К сэру Джонатану. На будущие шесть месяцев вы поступаете в его полное распоряжение. В качестве наказания, разумеется.

Он развернулся к ней и удивленно приподнял брови.

— Сэр Джонатан? Вы же не имеете в виду главу МИ-5? — Он отвел взгляд и задумался. — Кажется, моего портного тоже зовут Джонатан. Но сэр ли он?

— Все верно, Бонд, МИ-5 приютит вас в качестве личного одолжения мне. Вам там уже выделили письменный стол, будете сидеть тихо и перебирать бумажки. Шесть месяцев — или пока мы с чехами вас не простим.

— Мне стоит послать им подарочную корзину рульки?

— Лучше забудьте о посещении Чехии на ближайшие лет сто. — Она сжала переносицу. — Идите, Бонд. И не смейте ничего там взрывать. 

— Надо было все-таки попытать счастья с тем гомункулом.

***

По дороге в МИ-5 Джеймс серьезно раздумывал о том, не сломать ли себе ногу. Может, даже две. Останавливало его лишь то, что со сломанными ногами поместить его за стол будет даже проще: М сделает это без малейших угрызений совести. В конце концов, он и правда налажал. Мог бы послушать своего координатора, но так привык к тому, что парень абсолютно никчемный, что и в очередной раз предпочел пропустить его слова мимо ушей. А потом, когда за ним погнались и перекрыли все пути отхода, выбора уже не было, пришлось взрывать. И поэтому сейчас придется какое-то время посидеть тихо. А если повезет, то и в МИ-5 подвернется что-нибудь интересное.

Что ж, на назначенном ему столе — судя по виду, он помнил еще Холодную войну — лежали стопки каких-то анкет, покоилось руководство по делопроизводству (к обложке был приклеен желтый стикер с надписью «Читать целиком») и стоял видавший виды ноутбук. Джеймс только вздохнул.

Анкеты надо было рассортировать и перевести в электронный формат. Это было какое-то внутреннее исследование удовлетворенности коллектива с вопросами вроде «Соответствует ли работа в МИ-5 вашим ожиданиям?», «Как бы вы оценили психологический климат в коллективе?» и «Что бы вы хотели изменить в работе МИ-5?». Джеймс хмыкнул и достал из нагрудного кармана ручку. Вот бы вопреки всему она каким-то чудесным образом оказалась взрывающейся!

В обед он вышел в кафетерий: еда была сносной, кофе ужасным, а разговоры вокруг просто мучительными. Джеймс так редко бывал в окружении коллег — простых людей вроде бухгалтеров, эйчаров (черт их дери с их анкетами!), сисадминов, что совсем забыл, каково это, оказаться в самой гуще офисных сплетен и пересудов. Обсуждали не столько работу, сколько личную жизнь коллег. И Джеймс сначала даже не понял, что речь именно о работе, а не о недовольном любовнике.

— Ты представь только, мой вчера шесть часов подряд резался в «Варкрафт» по сетке. И все эти шесть часов я слушала, как он ругается в конференции с другими игроками! — жаловалась сидящая спиной к Бонду женщина в алом блейзере и со светлыми волосами, заплетенными в хитрую косу. — И ты думаешь, он сказал хоть что-то полезное? Шесть часов в трубу!

Она фыркнула и агрессивно воткнула вилку в отбивную. Сидящий рядом мужчина сочувственно похлопал ее по спине.

— Мои вчера целый день провели в твиттере. Один даже поучаствовал в споре о том, можно ли считать Бориса Джонсона «Сыном Сатаны, Антихристом Нового Времени», но в итоге все закончилось личными оскорблениями, он швырнул клавиатуру в стену и был таков. Молодежь, — снисходительно закончил мужчина.

Джеймс только и успел задуматься, о ком они: первая, видимо, о парне, второй о — детях, как с соседнего столика к ним повернулась женщина и махнула рукой, рассмеявшись.

— Мои вчера заклеили веб-камеру на ноутбуке, мол, для защиты. Но микрофон работает. Как и все камеры на их смартфонах, представьте себе. Я вчера так смеялась — до сих пор остановиться не могу. — В подтверждение сказанного она немедленно захихикала.

Тут Джеймса озарило; за соседним столом, похоже, начали травить байки о своих «подопечных», и он окончательно убедился в том, что речь о закрепленных за агентами гражданских. Эта система предполагала, что определенный процент обычных людей — особо отличившихся и заинтересовавших разведку — получал «опекунов» из штата. «Опекун» должен был следить за подопечным, мониторить онлайн-активность и все доступные камеры (обычно в ноутбуках и смартфонах), при необходимости — прослушивать телефонные разговоры. Обычно — в зависимости от загруженности — каждый сотрудник МИ-5 получал от одного до пяти подопечных. И если кто-то из гражданских потом требовал более пристального внимания, его отдавали в отдел уровнем выше. Свежеиспеченные или потенциальные международные террористы переходили в компетенцию МИ-6 — поэтому Джеймс и был в курсе. На самом же низшем уровне такой вот слежки речь шла, скорее, о людях, которые искали в интернете шутки ради инструкцию по сборке бомбы, выказывали крайне радикальные взгляды, общались или были связаны с идеологически сомнительными элементами. Короче, глупость, да и только. Чего только люди не говорят и не ищут, в шутку или на спор. Джеймс отлично знал, что даже фраза «и не забудь, завтра мы должны убить премьер-министра» на деле могла оказаться простой просьбой купить по дороге сигарет. Такое вот британское чувство юмора. Но в данный момент ему казалось, что даже следить за сопляками, притворяющимися, будто они что-то понимают в политике, более перспективно, чем разгребать чертовы анкеты. Он вылил недопитый кофе и пошел на свое место.

***

Это были два очень длинных дня. Однажды в Судане его подвесили на дыбе и трое суток держали без еды и воды. Тогда, конечно, было хреново, но сейчас отчаяние его было столь велико, что он серьезно подумывал развлечься, воткнув себе в глаз ручку. В анкетах люди писали о том, что на третьем этаже необходимо поставить хорошую кофемашину, что лимит на канцелярские принадлежности слишком маленький и отделу кадров не хватает скоб для степлера, что кондиционер в техотделе дует не в ту сторону и главный админ постоянно простужен. Они писали, что зимний корпоратив мог бы быть и повеселее, что эгног был дерьмовым, а Лиза из финансов просто стерва. Джеймс задумался, насколько же скучна и обыденна жизнь рядовых сотрудников разведки. Была ли она такой же для большинства в МИ-6? Скорее всего. Хотел ли Джеймс знать хоть что-то об этом? Определенно нет.

Через десять минут он уже стоял в приемной главы МИ-5 — сэра Джонатана — и уговаривал сурового вида помощника немедленно его, Джеймса, пропустить. Видно, шум они производили знатный, потому что сам глава выглянул из кабинета и, увидев Бонда, закатил глаза и махнул рукой, приглашая его войти.

— Сэр, — поздоровался Джеймс.

— Бонд, — с весельем в голосе отозвался сэр Джонатан и указал ему на кресло. — Ну как, осваиваетесь?

— Подумываю выколоть себе глаза, — серьезно ответил он.

— Все знают, что разбирать бумажки не по вам, Бонд, но М особо просила нагрузить вас самыми скучными и муторными задачами. Чтобы компенсировать ваше, — он прицокнул языком, — пражское веселье. 

— А какие еще скучные и муторные задачи у вас есть? Двух дней не прошло, а я начал засматриваться на трубу под потолком. Думаете, она выдержит мой вес на шелковом галстуке от «Бриони»?

— Предпочту не проверять, Бонд. Если вы умрете в МИ-5, я потеряю услугу от М. А за вас, уж поверьте, она мне будет о-очень много должна. — Он добродушно усмехнулся и оценивающе взглянул на Джеймса. — Вы же знаете о системе патронажа?

— Так вы сейчас называете слежку за гражданскими?

— Семантика важна, Бонд. Ну, вижу, вы в курсе. Могу предложить вам парочку кандидатов: в основном подростки и молодежь. Вам нужно будет следить за их активностью в Интернете, по необходимости подключаться к аудиовизуальным средствам связи и писать еженедельные отчеты о том, что считаете важным.

— Короче говоря: читать, как ругаются подростки, наблюдать за ними через камеры и докладывать вам, не планируют ли они подорвать Парламент. Я все верно понял?

— Бонд, вы очаровательны. Не храни вас М как зеницу ока, я бы вас точно переманил. Не хотели бы вы работать поближе к дому?

— Я лучше откушу себе левый сосок. Сэр.

***

На первое время ему дали одного подопечного — худого пацана из Лидса. В деле было написано, что ему двадцать два, но выглядел он на шестнадцать, не больше. Заканчивал местный колледж по какой-то инженерной специальности, учился так себе, звезд с неба не хватал. МИ-5 он заинтересовал тем, что косвенно — через пятые руки и общих знакомых — был связан с шеффилдскими радикальными зоозащитниками, которые громили зоомагазины и «освобождали» пушные фермы. Кто-то помогал им вскрывать электронные замки, и средненький инженер Тим оказался одним из кандидатов. Похоже, никто всерьез не считал, что он на что-то способен, но проверить было необходимо. Может, поэтому Тима и отдали Бонду — для практики на почти гарантированно «чистом» подопечном.

Окно программы слежения было разделено на несколько секций. В левой вертикальной были выведены все известные социальные и почтовые аккаунты — по клику на любой открывался профиль, а в нераскрытом состоянии профили с обновленной активностью подсвечивались красным. В правой верхней горизонтальной размещалось видео — несколько вкладок в этой секции означало несколько источников видео в непосредственной близости от подопечного. В нижней прямоугольной секции были отделы с аудио, данными о состоянии сети, исходящем и входящем трафике и еще какими-то вещами, в которых Джеймс предпочел разобраться когда-нибудь потом.

У пацана в почтовом профиле, подсвеченном красным, оказалось шесть тысяч пятьсот семьдесят восемь непрочитанных писем, все вкладки аудио- и видеовыходов были пустыми, и лишь аккаунт на твиттере демонстрировал хоть какую-то недавнюю активность: последний твит был опубликован там три часа назад.

@Q10:

Тому, кто украл мой Эрл Грей: я найду тебя и я покараю тебя.

Джеймс улыбнулся и, полистав твиттер, отметил, что у Тима были скромные 115 подписчиков (по большей части, студенты из того же университета) и всего 800 твитов. В одном из них — полугодовой давности — было фото: оттуда смотрел чуть высокомерно и снисходительно молодой симпатичный парень с темными непослушными волосами и зелеными глазами. Джеймс обыскал фотографию взглядом, не пропустив ни сантиметра, и отчаянно пожелал найти у этого Тима хоть какой-нибудь интересный секрет, пусть даже криминальный. Это уж точно разгонит скуку и, кто знает, может М побыстрее заберет Джеймса обратно.

В конце дня Тим написал еще два твита:

@Q10:

Тому, кто подложил мне под дверь пачку Эрл Грея: ты либо фолловер, либо мой личный агент ФБР. Спасибо.

@Q10:

Агент британской разведки, какая разница! Если это ты, моргни.

Бонд уставился в экран. Конечно, никакого чая он никому не посылал. И, конечно, после грандиозного разоблачения Сноудена ни для кого не было секретом, что спецслужбы всех стран в той или иной степени наблюдают за своими гражданами (а некоторые даже называют подобные акты «патриотическими»). Но шутка была неплоха, и он ухмыльнулся, все еще глядя на последний твит. Это и правда было забавнее, чем разбирать офисные сплетни и копаться в бумажках.

***

За следующую неделю или около того Джеймс узнал, что Тим и правда очень серьезно относится к своему Эрл Грею, живет в студенческой однушке, у него есть кошка по имени Процессор и однажды он надеется завести еще одну, которую назовет Материнка. Также он считает кардиганы ключевой одеждой для создания официально-делового стиля (в противовес футболкам, которые носит обычно), и его камеры и микрофон не передают абсолютно никакой информации, оставаясь лишь пустыми полями в программе слежения. В личном деле было указано, что, судя по собранным дополнительным данным, Тим пользовался чудовищно древней черно-белой «Нокией» и таким же устаревшим ноутбуком, в котором все выходы, включая аудио и видео, были давно то ли сломаны, то ли намеренно залиты чем-то вроде эпоксидки. Максимум, что мог этот компьютер — подключаться к Интернету и с некоторым скрипом публиковать твиты, чем Тим и занимался.

— Он же инженер. Как он может пользоваться техникой, которая едва работает? — вслух подивился Бонд.

Проходившая в этот момент мимо его кабинета Лиана — или Моана? Тиана? — из финансового тотчас же повернулась к нему и соблазнительно подмигнула. Бонд ей улыбнулся, но на флирт не ответил: он был уверен в том, что второй секс с кем-то не на задании — это уже приглашение к отношениям. А Бриана его в этом плане не интересовала.

Он снова задумался о Тиме и решил, что эту его странную склонность к старой технике стоит проверить. Парень либо параноик (что очень даже вероятно), который пытается существовать в цифровой тени, либо что-то скрывает. Пусть — спасибо М — он и сел на бумажную работу, прежде всего он полевой агент. И с этими мыслями Джеймс отправился к квартире Тима, что располагалась на окраине города в рабочем районе.

Внутрь он зашел без проблем; окинул взглядом типичную студенческую берлогу: повсюду dvd-диски, книги, пара пустых чашек, умеренное количество пыли и белая шерсть на темно-синем ковре. Ничего из общей тональности не выбивалось — даже в холодильнике было пусто, если не считать бутылку прокисшего молока. В тумбочке у кровати валялись какие-то провода, спички и флакон смазки. Он ухмыльнулся и вернул все на место. В ванной было чисто и пахло чем-то тропическим, как будто кто-то мылся «Сексом на пляже». 

В гостиную он прошел, когда уже осмотрел другие помещения и, не найдя ничего интересного, решил вернуться в офис. На выходе Джеймс бросил взгляд в сторону огромного телевизора, висящего на стене, и под ним увидел ровный ряд дисков с «Доктором Кто». Ничего удивительного — все в Британии его смотрели. Но тут у Джеймса возникла гениальная и одновременно ужасная идея: определенно, она была рождена длительным бездельем и некоторым количеством выпитого с утра бурбона. Возможно, злость, которую он в последнее время испытывал в сторону своего начальства, тоже сыграла тут роль. Покопавшись в дисках, он вытащил тот единственный, который способен был сделать его жизнь немного веселее.

Моргнуть, значит? Он ухмыльнулся своему отражению в зеркале и вышел из квартиры. На большом плазменном экране 10-й Доктор уговаривал кого-то: «Не моргай. Моргнешь — и ты труп. Не отворачивайся. Не смотри в сторону. И не моргай. Удачи».

***

Всю дорогу до МИ-5 он чувствовал какое-то пузырящееся веселье и еле удерживался, чтобы не начать пританцовывать. Никаких действительно важных правил он не нарушил, но зато сам развлекся да подкинул мальчишке повод для беспокойства. По возвращении в МИ-5 в своем кабинете он обнаружил М.

— Бонд. — Она увидела его радостное лицо и подозрительно прищурилась. — Вы же ничего не успели взорвать за время обеда?

— Ни в коем случае, М. Но мне кажется, я начал втягиваться в работу.

— Да? — скептично протянула она.

— Мне дали подопечного, и это интереснее, чем я думал. — М никак не отреагировала и продолжала внимательно смотреть на Бонда. — Возможно, он помогал зоотеррористам. И хотя я склонен думать, что у этого Тима есть в шкафу пара скелетов, вряд ли это что-то серьезное.

— Бонд, вы меня пугаете. Кстати, это он? — Она кивнула в сторону экрана ноутбука, где была открыта программа слежения.

— Да. Если хотите знать мое мнение, он слишком уж злоупотребляет твиттером. И имеет совершенно нездоровую привязанность к чаю.

Она бегло просмотрела данные в программе, пощелкала вкладки и наконец поднялась, расправив блузу.

— Что ж, Бонд, я рада, что у вас все в порядке.

— Вы заходили справиться о моем настроении?

— Хотела убедиться, что вы не готовите какую-нибудь диверсию.

— И как?

— С вами никогда нельзя быть уверенной до конца. — Она распахнула дверь, а потом замерла и, подумав, добавила: — Кстати, Тимом Куком зовут исполняющего обязанности генерального директора Apple. 

Бонд подобрался.

— Не такое уж редкое имя.

— Возможно, вам стоит это проверить, — и ушла.

Доступ к базам данных МИ-6 у него не забрали, поэтому сразу же после ухода М он вбил свой логин-пароль и нашел всех Тимов Куков в базе. Даже если М и хотела просто чем-то его занять, проверить стоило. Их — Куков — было и правда много, и его Тим присутствовал в списке. В его файле была все та же знакомая по делу МИ-5 информация. По документам жизнь у Тима была удивительно обыкновенной. Средний класс (ничем не выдающиеся родители), двое детей в семье (еще младший брат), обычная школа, средний балл по результатам аттестата, то же самое в университете. Сплошное пособие по среднестатистичности. Бонд не верил, что можно жить так — не прилагая титанических усилий, оставаться ровно на том уровне, который не поместит тебя ни в разряд неудачников, ни преуспевающих. Все это выглядело пластиковым, плохо склеенным объемным макетом медианного показателя. Так — или сам Джеймс сходил с ума от скуки и видел заговоры в салатных листьях. Он откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза.

Когда спустя пару минут он встряхнулся и взглянул на экран, профиль Тима Кука на твиттере был подсвечен красным: появился новый твит.

@Q10:

Мой личный агент разбирается в «Докторе Кто». Может, будущее нашей разведки не так уж и безнадежно.

А затем еще несколько:

@Q10:

Интересно, принимает ли он заказы на еду? Я бы съел сейчас чего-нибудь китайского.

@Q10:

Может, купить ноутбук с камерой, чтобы ему было меня лучше видно? Голосуйте в реплаях.

Джеймс невольно закатил глаза и помотал головой. В твиттере Тим совсем не был похож на свой профайл, серый и скучный. Он остроумно шутил, дерзил и в целом делал жизнь Джеймса ярче.

— Джеймс, это же Интернет. Они там все другие: смешные, смелые, политически подкованные, — увещевал его какой-то агент МИ-5, которому он решил пожаловаться на обеде.

— Вчера я читал твиттер парня, который шутил про то, чтобы прострелить себе виски! — Джеймсу уже успели дать еще несколько человек в качестве подопечных, и с каждым новым днем он узнавал все больше.

— И это тоже часть субкультуры. Они говорят о смерти, как о чем-то смешном, и тем самым символически обесценивают ее, — терпеливо отвечал собеседник.

— Но как понять, не собирается ли он и правда пустить себе пулю в голову?

— А вот этим пусть службы здравоохранения занимаются. — Агент сочувственно похлопал Бонда по руке и поднялся из-за стола.

Пожалуй, эта работа была не по Джеймсу. Он привык иметь дело с террористами, подлецами, убийцами, главами преступных кланов и рабовладельцами. Их нужно было захватить или, если не выходит, убить. Их организации следовало вырезать под корень — не буквально, но фигурально: разрушить структуру настолько, чтобы восстановление было невозможным. Но он никогда не сталкивался со вроде бы обыкновенными подростками, чем-то зацепившими МИ-5, — некоторых из них агентство, кстати, планировало завербовать — которые жили обычной жизнью, волновались по пустякам и порой беспокоили Джеймса своими суицидальными порывами. Бога ради, он совсем не этим должен сейчас заниматься! Треклятая Прага, треклятая М и его четырежды клятая жизнь.

Поддавшись какому-то самоубийственному порыву — серьезно, ему нужно было срочно возвращаться в МИ-6, где все вокруг очень хотели жить, даже слишком — он открыл меню китайской забегаловки неподалеку и заказал всего понемногу на адрес Тима. Может, он наконец облажается так сильно, что М возьмет его обратно? Прошел всего месяц из шести, но, по ощущениям, постарел Бонд будто бы лет на пять. Завершив заказ, он удовлетворенно откинулся на спинку кресла и начал обдумывать, как ему побыстрее вернуться к привычной работе с кровожадными жестокими маньяками, у которых через одного был комплекс бога.

***

@Q10:

Спасибо, агент! <3

К твиту была прикреплена фотография кухонного стола, целиком заставленного коробочками с разнообразной китайской едой. На секунду Бонд задумался, на что сделано фото, но быстро решил, что возможностей у Тима куча: друзья, потенциальный романтический партнер, цифровик, в конце концов. Не его это дело. Он прочитал самый последний твит и улыбнулся.

@Q10:

Продолжай в том же духе, и я действительно куплю ноутбук с работающей камерой;)

Ничего страшного, в общем-то, не происходило. Ну, по меркам Джеймса — М-то с сэром Джонатаном были бы в ужасе. Вся эта ситуация его забавляла, и до тех пор, пока он сохранял свою анонимность, угрозы безопасности не было. Тем не менее, их с Тимом общение начало приобретать пугающий размах. Еще один раз Джеймс заказывал ему доставку еды — на этот раз итальянской — и однажды, после того, как Тим выложил ссылку на статью «Стоит ли дарить мужчине цветы», отправил ему букет с какими-то необычными, но красивыми бело-сиреневыми цветами. В ответ Тим написал в твиттере: «MacOs или винда?».

В МИ-5 было по-прежнему убийственно скучно. Прежде у Джеймса в жизни не было столько свободного времени, а сейчас он проводил дни за чтением, смотрел в экран ноутбука, тренировался в спортзале и по ходу дела планировал диверсию. Пожар? Потоп? Очередной способ связаться с Тимом и не выдать себя (или выдать ровно настолько, чтобы вернуться на работу, но не подставить при этом агентство)? 

Джеймса фрустрировало все: работа, коллеги, М и больше всего Тим Кук, который, возможно, не был Тимом Куком. На днях Джеймс решил проверить адрес, по которому, предположительно, жил брат Тима, и нашел там лишь весьма агрессивную леди, выгнавшую его взашей. Родители Кука же были мертвы, и ехать в Лидс ради того, чтобы проверить наличие могил на кладбище, Джеймс не собирался.

Ни о чем другом он теперь и думать не мог. На редких изображениях с уличных камер (Джеймсу пришлось очень долго убеждать техотдел в производственной необходимости такой слежки, потому как все его подопечные имели самый низкий приоритет и уровень риска) он видел молодого парня, худого, но жилистого. Волос у него была целая копна: на ветру они развевались и заставляли Тима недовольно щуриться. Одевался он неплохо — в смарт-кэжуал. Не Сэвил-роу, конечно, но ему шло. И что-то в том, как он двигался, как иногда смотрел прямо в камеру — будто знал, что кто-то наблюдает с той стороны — как зачесывал пальцами волосы, чтоб не лезли в глаза, как улыбался парню, с которым они уходили из университета, заставляло Джеймса смотреть внимательнее, смотреть, не отрывая глаз. Он начал замечать маленькие, ничего не значащие жесты, вроде того, каким движением Тим поправлял очки, как одергивал рукава, тер предплечье, как ухмылялся только одной стороной губ и засовывал руки в карманы. Все эти мелочи Джеймс аккуратно собирал и каталогизировал — для дела, конечно же. 

Он бы и хотел с кем-нибудь все это обсудить, поделиться догадками и сомнениями, но от психотерапевта всегда отказывался принципиально, а все его приятели были с работы и явно бы не одобрили такое... чем бы оно ни было. Джеймс и сам себя не одобрял, но останавливаться было поздно. Или не поздно, но он уже будто несся со скоростью двести километров в час по проселочной дороге, и останавливаться было не в его стиле.

***

Где-то спустя месяц слежки (и парочки анонимных подношений, сделанных после отказа М предоставить ему амнистию) все внезапно покатилось под откос. Ну или пошло в гору — сразу было сложно понять, что именно.

Все началось с твита.

@Q10:

Как строить здоровые отношения в обществе, где твой личный агент уделяет тебе больше внимания, чем твой парень?

И продолжилось размышлениями о сущности любви. Затем Тим выложил фото двух бутылок итальянского кьянти и, судя по количеству опечаток, на протяжении следующих двух часов продолжил надираться. Где-то на первом часу он объявил, что купил новенький макбук и даже подумывает о карьере вебкам-модели, раз уж в остальном ему ничего не светит. Джеймс, наблюдавший за этим срывом в режиме реального времени, поперхнулся и выпрямился на стуле. Была надежда, что Тим напьется и уснет — и лучше бы он напился и уснул. Поразмыслив, Джеймс поднял трубку и набрал техотдел, чтобы те проверили все актуальные устройства пользователя и, в случае, если появилось что-то новое, включили картинку и звук. 

Чутье подсказывало, что ничем хорошим это не закончится, и Джеймс разрывался между желанием уйти домой и остаться тут, перед экраном. Можно было бы заглянуть в бар, пропустить пару стаканчиков, снять кого-нибудь симпатичного, — но глубоко засевшее любопытство и тревога не отпускали, так что он откинулся на спинку и выжидательно уставился в экран.

Технари сказали, что все проверят, — и минут через десять на одной из вкладок видео, что всегда были пустыми, появился маленький красный кружок. Это означало, что есть активная трансляция. Джеймс глубоко вдохнул и кликнул на значок.

В окне видео растрепанный Тим сидел, опершись подбородком на колено, и периодически отпивал из ополовиненной бутылки вино. Видимо, он общался с кем-то по видеосвязи, правда, программа МИ-5 этого не показывала.

— Ты знаешь, Си, все это полная хер-рня. — Он протянул звук «р», будто чтобы придать веса этому слову. — Любовь — херня, отношения — херня, и жизнь моя тоже херня.

— Кью, это пройдет, — ответила загадочная Си. — Вокруг куча классных парней. Помнишь Себастьяна из бара? Он на тебя заглядывался.

«Кью?» — одними губами повторил Бонд.

— Он скучный. И недалекий. Мне все это надоело, приму целибат и стану избегать всех мужчин в мире.

Она шумно фыркнула.

— Еще полчаса назад ты собирался дрочить на камеру за деньги.

— Это ведь не считается!

— У тебя странные представления о целибате. — Она поцокала языком и продолжила: — То, что это происходит на экране, не значит, что оно не реально. Тебе ли не знать? 

Джеймс вздрогнул.

— Нет, правда! Ведь не считается? — упорствовал Тим (или Кью).

— У меня нет на это сил. Спокойной тебе ночи. — На этом Си, видимо отключилась. 

Кью расстроенно выдохнул: 

— Ну и черт с тобой.

Потом прикрыл глаза, опустил колено и сполз вниз по креслу. Покрутился в нем, выпил еще вина. Еще долго он просто сидел, будто что-то обдумывал, и все это время Джеймс терпеливо наблюдал. Неожиданно Кью заговорил, не открывая глаз:

— Единственный, кто остается, когда все остальные уходят, это твой личный агент разведки, — и хмыкнул.

Конечно, им обоим было известно, что запись с камеры рано или поздно просмотрят. Но Кью не мог знать, что прямо сейчас его личный агент сидит и слишком внимательно наблюдает за всем, что происходит на экране.

— Эй, агент. — Кью открыл глаза и облизал губы, чуть потемневшие от вина. — За мной никто и никогда не ухаживал так, как ты.

Джеймс сцепил руки, еще раз проклял всех и вся, включая самого себя, но взгляда от экрана не отвел. Кью же продолжал:

— Цветы были отменные, а еда и того лучше. Как мне тебя отблагодарить? — Кью придвинулся ближе к ноутбуку и прямо посмотрел в камеру. — Интересно, ты тут? Я знаю, что вы выкачиваете информацию, вижу по трафику. Но когда конкретно вы ее просматриваете, мне неизвестно.

Взгляд его потяжелел, стал резче — будто и не было тех полутора бутылок вина. Трезвая проницательность в его глазах напомнила Джеймсу о той фотографии из твиттера, которую он досконально изучил и которая убедила его в мысли, что тут не все так чисто. Кто-то счел бы это предвзятостью или даже паранойей, но Джеймс научился доверять своим инстинктам. Не мог простой инженер Тим так смотреть. Не мог так выглядеть, так писать и в принципе _быть_ таким. 

Джеймс за свою жизнь повидал самых разных людей, и в особую группу выделял тех, с которыми спал, и тех, кого убивал. Проблема была в том, что он пока не мог (и отчасти не желал) сформулировать, к какой категории относился Кью.

— Ты знаешь, кажется, я придумал. — Кью улыбнулся краем рта и слегка смазанным движением, выдававшим степень его опьянения, дотронулся до груди и кончиками пальцев прочертил линию вниз. Послышался звук расстегиваемой молнии, и Джеймс на деревянных ногах поднялся из-за стола закрыть дверь в кабинет. 

Кью из-под полуприкрытых век смотрел в камеру и шумно втягивал носом воздух. Было видно только его лицо и верхнюю часть торса; сам он сидел, закусив нижнюю губу, ритмично двигал правой рукой, а левой ласкал себя под футболкой.

— Не знаю, чего ты от меня хотел, но вот то, что ты получишь. — Он сдавленно рассмеялся. — Черт, надеюсь, тебе не восемьдесят.

Джеймс представил, как там внизу, за границей экрана, Кью поглаживает свой член. Интересно, обычно ему нравится быстро и жестко или плавно и лениво? Джеймс не мог оторвать взгляд, смотрел, как Кью легко постанывал, запрокидывал голову, давился воздухом и двигал рукой все быстрее — и даже дерьмового разрешения камеры было достаточно, чтобы понять, как ему это нравится. Кью смотрел шальными глазами, и Джеймс был как в трансе: не знал, то ли одна минута прошла, то ли десять. Он сидел, не моргая, приоткрыв рот.

— Черт, а с вебкам-моделью может и выйти, — простонал Кью. — Особенно, если представлять, что это для тебя, агент.

Он откинулся в кресле, выгнувшись, и у Джеймса что-то совершенно замкнуло в голове. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось покрыть эту шею укусами и засосами, багровыми и болезненными. Он не мог, просто не мог — не имел права — дрочить прямо на рабочем месте. Но тут Кью на экране сжал под футболкой сосок и издал особенно блядский стон; потом сделал еще несколько движений, крупно содрогнулся и кончил. 

Джеймс дышал, как загнанная лошадь, и в штанах стояло так, что хотелось плакать. Когда же на экране Кью поднял ладонь и начал вылизывать пальцы от спермы, глядя прямо в камеру, Джеймс сломался. Он захлопнул крышку ноутбука и неуклюже встал. До ближайшего туалета было недалеко, и, кажется, по пути его кто-то окликнул, но он не остановился. Перед глазами у него стояло какое-то мутное зарево, уши горели, и когда он наконец захлопнул за собой дверь кабинки, то с облегчением прижался спиной к стене и расстегнул ширинку. 

Он обхватил член ладонью, провел снизу вверх, прикоснулся к головке, думая о том, как Кью только что для него дрочил, как восхитительно сладко он стонал, как потрясающе было бы его разложить на огромной кровати и как следует помучить. Он вспоминал эти кудри, и как они растрепались, когда Кью запустил в них руку, пытаясь причесать, вспоминал, как уверенно он смотрел в камеру, как облизывал губы. Каким податливым он казался, будто целиком состоящим из плавных линий по сравнению с его обычными острыми чертами лица, резкими движениями, едкими шутками. Джеймс вспомнил — будто кадр встал перед глазами — как Кью в своей зеленой парке однажды бросил косой взгляд на уличную камеру, приподнял уголок губ и, кажется, подмигнул. Джеймс ускорил темп и от этой картинки в голове — было ли это на самом деле? — кончил и больно прикусил язык, пытаясь сдержать стон.

Еще с минуту он стоял, прислонившись к стене, и осмысливал все произошедшее. Потом несильно ударился затылком о плитку, застегнулся и вышел. Да, у него были огромные проблемы.

***

— Сэр, мне кажется, у меня огромные проблемы, — произнес Бонд, заходя в кабинет главы МИ-5, и добавил: — личного плана.

Сэр Джонатан отвлекся от бумаг и внимательно на него посмотрел.

— Бонд, медкрыло этажом выше. Но в вашем возрасте это нор... — Он не успел договорить, потому что Джеймс поморщился и невежливо перебил.

— Я, возможно, кое-что сделал и скомпрометировал себя. Я, возможно, — он на секунду сжал губы, — вступил в определенные отношения с подопечным. — Он сжал зубы и бросил взгляд на какую-то безделушку на столе. У всех глав разведки ужасный вкус на аксессуары?

Сэр Джонатан потер виски и избавил Бонда от необходимости продолжать: 

— Вы... сядьте, Бонд, — вздохнул он.

И к лучшему, потому как Джеймс с огромным трудом заставил себя прийти сюда. Даже если эту запись никто не посмотрит и не поймет, что Кью говорил с ним, как не с абстрактным агентом, а со вполне реально знакомым человеком (пусть и в одностороннем порядке), то оставался мизерный шанс, что его личность сфальсифицирована, и, значит, Джеймс позволил противоречивым эмоциям влиять на свои суждения. Конечно, Кью не был террористом мирового уровня — а если и был, то это пока не его, Джеймса, работа. Но в то же время не все мыслили теми же категориями, что агенты «два ноля»: Кью все еще мог оказаться преступником, и всем остальным, в отличие от Джеймса, было бы не наплевать. 

— Знаете, а ведь М меня предупреждала. Насчет вас. Говорила, что вы будете сопротивляться, что вы заскучаете и начнете планировать диверсию — именно это слово она и использовала, — начал сэр Джонатан. — Я ожидал от вас пожара — даже обновил в течение вашей первой недели тут системы пожарного оповещения и тушения. Вы не заметили?

Бонд хмуро покачал головой, и тот продолжил:

— Я ожидал, что вы соблазните половину женского коллектива и может даже часть мужского. Но вы, по моим данным, ограничились лишь безыскусным совокуплением с Дианой из финансов.

Диана, точно, вот как ее звали.

— Я прислушался к вашим жалобам на злополучные анкеты и дал вам подопечных. И сейчас, Бонд, вы мне говорите, что умудрились вступить в контакт с одним из людей, к которым эта структура — а потенциально и ваша структура — испытывает не праздный интерес? Вы хотя бы понимаете, что статистически он может оказаться террористом? 

— Да каким террористом, — устало протянул Бонд. — Простой пацан, выглядит так, будто на него блеванул внебрачный ребенок «Зары» и «Теда Бейкера». Любит своего кота, пьет дешевое вино, ходит в университет. — «Дрочит на камеру», — добавил он про себя.

— Послушайте меня внимательно, Бонд. Они все такие. Простые парни и девушки. Они беспокоятся о своих романтических партнерах, иногда ненавидят родителей, пьют по субботам в баре, любят своих собак. Но мы ведь не поэтому за ними наблюдаем. Они все находятся в той серой зоне между «мы хотим тебя завербовать» и «мы хотим тебя посадить». — Сэр Джонатан вдохнул несколько раз и окинул Бонда взглядом. — Я рад, что вашей рабочей этики хватило на то, чтобы хотя бы признаться. Надеюсь, не нужно уточнять, что с этого момента вы возвращаетесь к анкетам? У нас с вами впереди еще долгие месяцы, и я хотел бы их пережить без потерь.

— Когда мне отключат систему?

— Как только вы выйдете за эту дверь, я тут же отдам распоряжение.

На какой-то дурацкий миг Джеймс подумал о том, чтобы остаться в этом кресле и пока не вставать. Замереть в этом моменте и не думать о том, что на этот раз он глупо облажался; дать себе немного времени, чтобы убедиться: он все еще хороший агент. 

С усилием он заставил себя подняться и с прощальным кивком покинул кабинет.

Когда спустя полчаса всеми окольными путями он дошел до кабинета, на его рабочем столе громоздилась стопка новых бессмысленных анкет.

***

Это были очень плохие месяцы. В какой-то момент он не выдержал и нашел твиттер Кью, но последний твит в нем был опубликован в Тот Самый День (заглавные буквы Джеймс проставлял мысленно, потому что не знал, как еще подчеркнуть значимость всего, что произошло). А кроме этого — и без доступа к программе — он ничего не мог узнать. Отправленная на адрес Кью открытка вернулась обратно: никто с таким именем там не проживал.

Если бы эти ужасные месяцы, заполненные бумагами и виски, нужно было описать в книге, он бы оставил по одному пустому листу на каждый день. Лучше бы он утонул в пражской канализации, честное слово.

***

День, когда М наконец разрешила ему вернуться в МИ-6, не был особенным. Джеймс чувствовал себя по-прежнему выжатым, несчастным, пьяным, разбитым и старым. В кабинете М он устало опустился в кресло.

— Напоминаете по виду несвежего покойника, Бонд. Джонатан вас так? — Она приподняла бровь.

«Рассказал или не рассказал?» — промелькнуло у Джеймса в голове.

— Сидячая работа не по мне. — Он решил не упоминать о Том Самом Дне. — Что тут нового?

— 005 сломал ногу, Таннер немного влюбился в нового квартирмейстера, а Манипенни возвращается на полевую работу.

— У нас новый квартирмейстер? Что стало со старым?

— Он состарился, — хмыкнула она. — И решил, что хочет встретить смерть со всеми своими конечностями. — На его непонимающий взгляд она добавила: — А кто, по-вашему, проектирует взрывающиеся ручки?

— Я думал, они растут на деревьях. Мэм.

— Остряк. Пройдете все тесты, и можете возвращаться к полевой работе. 

— Так точно, мэм. — Он уже был у двери, когда она бросила вдогонку: — Кстати, квартирмейстеру я лично запретила снабжать вас взрывчаткой. Зайдите к нему как-нибудь, познакомьтесь — он весьма занимательный молодой человек.

Джеймс вышел в коридор и, постояв с минуту в нерешительности, решил сразу отправиться в техотдел. В конце концов, когда, если не сейчас? Уж больно было интересно, кто же заменил старого Бутройда. Сэр Джеффри был тертым калачом — бывшим военным. Травил байки про Кувейт и больше всего в жизни любил взрывы. Наверное, от него это на Бонда и переползло: слишком заразительно Бутройд читал увлекательные лекции об изготовлении напалма в домашних условиях и демонстрировал все на практике. Джеймсу не терпелось узнать, что увлекает нового квартирмейстера.

Судя по состоянию техотдела, раньше выглядевшего как немного старомодная исследовательская лаборатория из двадцатого века, а сейчас больше напоминавшего высокотехнологичную базу пришельцев в процессе ремонта — повсюду провода! — новый начальник затеял серьезную модернизацию, в разгар которой Джеймс и вернулся. Он мысленно оплакал любимые, будто вышедшие из киберпанка гаджеты, и окликнул пронесшегося мимо парнишку в огромных хипстерских очках:

— Эй, где тут новый квартирмейстер?

Тот махнул рукой в сторону самого дальнего стола под огромным экраном во всю стену. Спиной к Джеймсу у стола стоял молодой человек и что-то быстро печатал на планшете.

Сначала Джеймс ускорил шаг — что-то было знакомое в этой фигуре — а потом будто на каменную стену натолкнулся и встал как вкопанный, не дойдя пары метров до нового квартирмейстера. Тот, услышав шум, оторвался от планшета и невыносимо медленно, как показалось Джеймсу, повернул голову. Посмотрел с любопытством, потом вопросительно и так знакомо приподнял одну бровь. 

— Добрый день? — начал он.

Джеймс откашлялся:

— Вот так сюрприз. Я Бонд, Джеймс Бонд, — и протянул руку.

Кью — самый настоящий, с этими своими кудрями, уложенными в «приличную» офисную прическу, острыми скулами и выразительными губами — в общем, самый настоящий Кью пожал его руку, крепко и уверенно.

— Сюрприз? Вас должны были предупредить. Я новый квартирмейстер, заступил на должность около четырех месяцев назад, пока вы были на сверхсекретном задании.

Внезапно все обрело смысл. Вот почему Кью исчез, вот почему он переехал и, наконец, вот почему Бонд стоит тут как дурак и двух слов связать не может.

— Агент? — произнес Кью после нескольких секунд молчания. — Можете звать меня Кью.

— Кью, — выдавил Бонд. — Можете звать меня Джеймс.

Удивление, потрясение, обида, радость, злость, разочарование — все эти чувства огромной лавиной накрыли Джеймса, и он мысленно встряхнулся. Все это можно обдумать и позже. 

«Ну и дерьмовые же из МИ-5 разведчики», — пронеслось у него в голове. Средненький инженер Тим сумел занять руководящую должность в МИ-6, и будь хоть часть информации из его дела правдивой, он бы тут и дня не протянул.

Вместо десятка вопросов, крутившихся у него в голове (от «Ты обо мне думаешь?» до «Надеюсь, твои коты не скучают, пока ты работаешь ночами?», от «Ты все еще пьешь кьянти?» до «Как мне с тобой работать?»), он шутливо спросил:

— И кого вы убили, чтобы занять эту должность?

— Старого квартирмейстера, очевидно, — хмыкнул Кью. И, подумав, добавил: — На самом деле я просто взломал МИ-5, — как будто это было чем-то несущественным.

После он отвлекся на какое-то уведомление, замерцавшее в углу монитора, а Джеймс так и стоял посреди всех этих белых стен, стерильных потолков, протянутых повсюду проводов, смотрел в растерянности на Кью и его нелепый кардиган, на склоненную голову, на дурацкие брюки в клетку и не верил, что вообще оказался в этой ситуации. 

М, к которой он пришел прояснить вопрос, была явно не рада, но оценив степень напряжения, которую Джеймс излучал, не стала прогонять. 

— Взяли на работу Тима Кука? Что происходит, М? Он же обыкновенный инженер, да еще и студент! — начал Джеймс резковато. 

«Почему вы мне не сказали?» и «Какого хрена?» осталось невысказанным, но М наверняка поняла.

— Бонд. То, что нам удалось завербовать Кью — огромная удача. И уж конечно он не какой-то там «обыкновенный инженер». Я уважаю сэра Джонатана как человека и профессионала, но, будем откровенны: удивительно, как некоторые в МИ-5 задницу свою находят по утрам, не говоря уж о домашних террористах.

Джеймс чуть расслабился и угрюмо хмыкнул, а она продолжила:

— Между нашими организациями идет неофициальная вербовочная война, и МИ-6, разумеется, выигрывает. Чтобы так оно и оставалось, мы, помимо всего прочего, стараемся быть в курсе того, кто привлек внимание МИ-5. Когда я увидела у вас на экране молодого человека по имени Тим Кук, я заинтересовалась. Несильно, но, знаете, пробки на дорогах в тот день были особенно ужасны, так что я поискала его в нашей базе. Копнула еще глубже, потом еще. Потом посадила половину техотдела за работу: Тим Кук оказался тщательно и виртуозно сконструированной фальшивкой. Такой уровень мастерства, который мы ни с первого, ни со второго взгляда не распознали. Возьми он другое имя, не зацепись я за эту схожесть — и никто бы не узнал, пока он сам бы не рассказал. Наш Кью совсем не Тим и уж точно не Кук. Но вы это и так знали, да?

Джеймс кивнул.

— На самом деле я был почти в этом уверен, но он не представлял угрозы госбезопасности, и я не стал копать. Тем более, это дело МИ-5, а не «шестерки».

— Не думала, что скажу это, но я благодарна вам, Бонд, за то, что вы плохо поработали. Обрати вы на него внимание Джонатана, и они легко бы сманили его к себе. Он ведь хотел работать именно в МИ-5. Вы знали? — Она приподняла уголок рта в улыбке, и Джеймс, хоть убей, не мог понять, знает она или нет.

— Почему МИ-5?

— Бросьте, Бонд. — Ну вот и прояснилось. Они обменялись взглядами, и Джеймс посмотрел в окно за ее спиной. — Может, Кью хотел познакомиться со своим агентом?

— Как его настоящее имя? — перевел он тему, потому как весь этот разговор становился совершенно невыносимым.

— Засекречено. Все, что вам нужно знать, так это то, что он весьма талантлив — и это мягко сказано — как хакер и инженер. Он наше ценнейшее приобретение, и не дай вам бог, Бонд, налажать. Иначе вы пожалеете, что не сгинули в Праге. Мы поняли друг друга? — Она внимательно на него посмотрела.

Джеймс на это твердо кивнул, попрощался и отправился прямиком домой в глубокой задумчивости.

***

Пошла череда дурацких дней, когда Джеймс сдавал нормативы, проходил медицинское освидетельствование и напряженно размышлял. С одной стороны, хотелось все рассказать Кью. А с другой — он хорошо помнил наказ М и боялся, что реакция Кью будет совсем не такой, как ему бы — и всему агентству — хотелось. В результате он так себя загнал, что решил отдохнуть и пропустить по пинте с самым доброжелательным и дружелюбным человеком из руководителей МИ-6 — Таннером. Они с Биллом приятельствовали, и, кроме того, как начальник штаба, тот хорошо знал всех сотрудников, особенно начальство.

— Привет, Джеймс, рад, что ты к нам наконец вернулся. — Таннер с улыбкой пожал ему руку. На столе уже стояло два стакана с темным пивом.

— Я тоже рад. За полгода все так поменялось — один техотдел чего стоит, — со смешком заметил Джеймс.

Таннер внимательно на него посмотрел из-за своего бокала и хитро прищурился. 

Джеймс невольно вздохнул: 

— Что, все уже в курсе?

— Не все, но топы — да. Ты же понимаешь, мы проверили всю информацию по Кью, что была у МИ-5. Кажется, М осталась должна Джонатану что-то очень весомое. — Таннер взглянул на него виновато.

— Брось, это же стандартная процедура. Просто думал... не знаю. — Он досадливо поморщился. — И какую информацию вам дали?

— Активность аккаунтов, уличные камеры наблюдения, твои отчеты — ты и сам знаешь, что там почти ничего не было.

Джеймс задумчиво постучал пальцем по бокалу.

— Видео только с уличных камер?

— Ну да. — Таннер внимательно на него посмотрел. — Были еще какие-то?

Джеймс равнодушно пожал плечами:

— После меня ему, должно быть, назначили другого куратора.

— После тебя он исчез, — фыркнул Таннер, — мы его еле отыскали... Хотя было кое-что еще, в твой последний день с ним, — задумчиво протянул он. — Камера на его ноутбуке включилась вечером и работала где-то пару часов. Но как мы ни искали это видео, нигде его не оказалось. МИ-5 тоже в растерянности: сказали, какой-то микросбой.

«Ну да, — подумал Джеймс, — потому что Кью запросто вломился к ним в систему и наверняка там все подчистил. А потом еще и должность за это получил».

— Ну, это же МИ-5, я не удивлен. Как тебе вообще квартирмейстер?

Таннер тепло улыбнулся.

— Компетентный. Язвительный, но не чрезмерно, подчиненные его обожают — особенно те, кто из хакеров. Для них он как поп-звезда. В общении приятный, в работе исполнительный и — ох, Джеймс, видел бы ты его изобретения! Как отправишься на задание, получишь новый комплект. 006 была вне себя от счастья, когда получила закодированный под индивидуальные отпечатки пистолет. 

— Боже, Билл, да ты и правда влюбился, — хохотнул Джеймс, вспомнив М. 

Слова Таннера кольнули: у всего МИ-6 было время познакомиться с Кью, может даже подружиться. А Джеймсу, который фактически и привел Кью в разведку, досталось лишь краткое знакомство и пара реплик.

— Он мне как младший брат, Бонд.

— И сколько лет этому брату? Выглядит-то он так, будто ему еще пить нельзя.

Таннер понимающе усмехнулся.

— Засекречено, Джеймс. Скажу лишь, что пить ему можно, и довольно давно.

Джеймс растянул губы в улыбке и ударился своим бокалом о бокал Таннера в молчаливом тосте. Какое-то время они пили свое пиво в тишине, и Джеймс думал о сотне вещей одновременно, пока Таннер не произнес ни с того, ни с сего:

— Манипенни говорит, Кью красавчик.

Джеймс улыбнулся — или, судя по изменившемуся выражению лица Таннера, скорее, оскалился:

— Передай ей, что он играет за другую команду.

***

Джеймс начал заходить к Кью — поздороваться, перекинуться парой шуток, потестировать оборудование. Обещанный Таннером пистолет был и правда чудесным: уж теперь-то плохие парни точно не смогут пристрелить его из его же оружия. Пока все задания были короткими и несложными, так что теперь он больше времени проводил в здании МИ-6 за дебрифами, написанием отчетов и бесконечными медицинскими тестами и тренировками. Все равно это было лучше, чем сидеть без дела в МИ-5, хоть Джеймс и скучал по тому времени — вполне определенной его части, которая была связана с Кью.

— В каком районе ты живешь? — как-то спросил у него Джеймс, в очередной раз болтаясь по техотделу, и после подозрительного взгляда Кью пояснил: — присматриваю себе новую квартиру.

Конечно, ничего такого он не делал: он собирал всю личную информацию о Кью, какую только мог добыть. Ему хотелось знать как можно больше — а дело Кью и правда было почти целиком засекречено. И не тем дурацким способом, когда файл закрывают под пароль, который можно подобрать или узнать по-другому — а так, что информацию в дело попросту не вносят. Пустые строки, пропуски. Белый лист, за исключением должности, имени «Кью», физических параметров и еще каких-то бесполезных вещей, которые никак Джеймсу в его задаче не помогали.

— Шордитч, — после секундной заминки ответил Кью и взглянул на Джеймса. — Но ты больше похож на кого-то, кто поселится в Белгравии.

Джеймс хмыкнул. Он флиртовал и улыбался и, кажется, однажды даже сделал комплимент кардигану Кью, но за исключением этого ничего не происходило. Кью вел себя вежливо и отстраненно. Хотя порой, когда в отделе оставались они одни — ну, вернее, Кью оставался один, а Джеймс приходил просто так, — Кью переставал быть таким серьезным. Они могли смеяться над какой-то дурацкой байкой, и Джеймсу даже казалось, что в такие дни Кью улыбался тепло и немного заговорщицки. Будто они на двоих делили какую-то тайну и с другими Кью не смеялся. 

— Я еще смогу тебя удивить.

На это Кью позволил себе легкую улыбку и вернулся к своим микросхемам. Джеймс уже было собрался уходить, но что-то дернуло его задать вопрос:

— Кью, почему ты хотел работать в МИ-5?

Он наблюдал за тем, как тот напрягся, как замерли его руки и сам он на короткое мгновение будто оцепенел. А затем встряхнулся и с вымученной улыбкой ответил:

— У меня там знакомый агент, — и беспечно пожал плечами. 

У Джеймса, кажется, внутри что-то перевернулось. 

— Так ты из-за него хотел работать на правительство? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

Кью оценивающе на него посмотрел, будто решал, стоит говорить или нет. И наконец неохотно произнес:

— Не совсем, — а потом со вздохом продолжил: — у меня никогда не было конкретных карьерных планов, Джеймс. С моими навыками я зарабатывал себе на жизнь с тринадцати лет, денег и заказов мне всегда хватало. Но, скажем так, МИ-6 удалось продемонстрировать мне мой собственный потенциал и заинтересовать меня как инженера. Мне нравятся трудновыполнимые задачи, и здесь их хватает. А агент... что ж, признаюсь, он заставил меня как минимум рассмотреть вариант с разведкой, как таковой.

— Так вы общаетесь?

— Мы... не были официально представлены. — Кью замялся и снова уткнулся в микросхемы, а Джеймсу захотелось пару раз крепко приложиться затылком о стену. 

Возможно, так бы все и продолжалось, если бы не очередное задание.

***

Какой-то тип в черных кожаных перчатках ударил его по лицу, и Джеймс почувствовал во рту вкус крови. Не так он хотел провести этот субботний вечер — но кто его спрашивал.

Два дня назад их с Кью вызвала к себе М и, усадив в кресла, начала говорить как-то напряженно и отрывисто.

— 007, Кью, у меня для вас есть задание, — она сжала губы и спустя пару секунд добавила: — секретное.

Кью посмотрел на нее с немалой долей удивления, мол, тут что, бывают какие-то другие? Джеймс же сразу — по ее лицу — понял, что задание неприятное, потенциально травматичное и, скорее всего, не вполне этичное.

— Нужно найти и задержать человека. Все данные по нему уже у вас в почте. 

— И от кого мы держим это задание в секрете? — поинтересовался Кью.

— От всех, — М прикрыла глаза. — Этот человек — кибертеррорист. Или планирует им стать. Но юрисдикция не наша — я делаю это в качестве одолжения и не задаю лишних вопросов.

И тут Джеймс начал кое-что понимать.

— Так вот как вы отдаете долг? — с недоверием спросил он. — Выполняя за МИ-5 их работу?

— Технически, это и не их работа — парень пока ничего не сделал. Но они очень, — она выделила это слово голосом, — заинтересованы в том, чтобы он оказался в их штаб-квартире.

— Один из «подопечных», да? — Бонд бросил быстрый взгляд на Кью. Тот уже достал планшет и просматривал файлы по их цели.

— Именно, — подтвердила М. — Они давно за ним наблюдали, но тут он умудрился резко исчезнуть, и сэр Джонатан воспользовался тем, что я ему должна.

— Не было бы долгов, не отправь вы меня в эту дыру, — едко заметил Джеймс и слишком поздно одернул себя. Если б не обида на М, себя и всех вовлеченных лиц (включая его предыдущего бесполезного координатора), он бы никогда не позволил себе проговориться.

Кью оторвался от планшета:

— Дыру? Ты про МИ-5? — Он повернулся к Джеймсу, и тот сразу вспомнил почти такой же резкий проницательный взгляд, которым Кью когда-то смотрел в камеру своего ноутбука. 

Напротив весьма выразительно хмыкнула М.

— Да, я работал там какое-то время... недавно, — выдавил Джеймс, и Кью сжал зубы. Он заметно смутился, отвел взгляд, но очень быстро взял в себя в руки и снова посмотрел на Джеймса, твердо и немигающе.

В кабинете повисло неловкое молчание: М, казалось, была довольна просто сидеть и наблюдать за спектаклем. 

Джеймс знал, как повернуть всю эту ситуацию в другую сторону: можно было отшутиться, задать уточняющий вопрос, сыграть в непонимание, рассмеяться, наконец. Вместо этого он смотрел прямо и серьезно и, видно, в выражении его лица было все, что Кью нужно было знать. 

— Дай угадаю, — Кью помедлил, словно в равной степени боялся ошибиться и оказаться правым. — Тебя не было в официальных списках сотрудников, потому что вы, — он махнул головой в сторону М, — договорились с директором МИ-5 на словах, а теперь должны ему за это услугу?

— Не совсем за это, — хмыкнула М, — но общий смысл вы уловили. А теперь за работу, джентльмены.

Джеймс проглотил все слова, что вертелись у него на языке и беспомощно посмотрел на Кью. Тот отвернулся и сидел в кресле очень прямо. Услышав М, он так же напряженно поднялся и отрывисто произнес:

— Через пару часов я найду этого, — он взглянул на планшет, — Пола. Информацию о его местонахождении сразу пришлю вам. — Обращался он к одной лишь М.

— Вышлите ее Бонду, Кью. Он займется всем остальным.

Кью скованно кивнул и, не глядя ни на кого, вышел из кабинета. Бросив взгляд на замершего в кресле Джеймса, М едко заметила:

— Ты что же, ждал от него какой-то другой реакции?

— Ничего я не ждал, — бросил он, поднявшись.

Ответом ему был лишь смешок М.

***

Спустя пять часов его планшет сигнализировал о новом полученном сообщении: Кью выслал данные по их террористу. Парень по имени Пол — лет 25 на вид — скрывался под каким-то невыговариваемым псевдонимом в глухой шотландской деревушке. Работал ли там вообще интернет и как Кью удалось что-то найти, Джеймс не имел ни малейшего понятия. Вещи он собрал быстро, всем необходимым его оснастил один из помощников Кью, и, не тратя сил на лишние сомнения, Джеймс сел на поезд до Эдинбурга. Из поезда он вышел полный решимости и, понимая, что скоро со связью начнутся проблемы, надел выданный техотделом наушник и включил связь.

— 007 на линии. Повторяю: 007 на линии. Есть кто живой?

— Эл на линии. 007, в чем проблема?

— Эл? Мне нужен Кью.

— Кью сейчас занят. 

На это Джеймс выразительно фыркнул и не дал тому договорить:

— Скажите Кью, это очень срочно и совершенно секретно. Да побыстрее.

В наушнике зашуршало, донеслись приглушенные голоса, а потом Джеймса сухо поприветствовали:

— 007? В чем дело? Вы еще не должны были доехать до места.

— 007 и на «Вы», Кью? Мне казалось, мы прошли это давным-давно, — поддел Джеймс.

— Удивлен, что вы не добавили «после всего, что у нас было», 007, — безэмоционально парировал Кью. — Что-то случилось?

— Да. Меня ранит твое равнодушие.

— Я имел в виду миссию.

— Пока ничего, но я хотел поговорить, пока связь еще хорошая, — он сделал глубокий вдох и заговорил серьезно: — Послушай, Кью, я не хотел, чтобы все это выплыло вот так: в кабинете М, на дебрифе. В идеальном мире ты был бы чуточку пьян и, кто знает, может даже на свидании со мной. Я бы рассказал тебе все. Ты пришел бы в ужас, но сбежать бы я тебе не позволил. Потом мы бы отправились домой и занялись бы...

— 007! Эта линия пишется!

Может, Джеймс сейчас и видел Деву Марию в куске тоста, но, кажется, на последних словах Кью улыбнулся. И когда тот продолжил, Джеймс понял, что не ошибся:

— Мне нужно свыкнуться с этой мыслью. Да я и подумать не мог, что ты — это... мне нужно время. Нельзя же так просто... — Он вздохнул. — Есть хоть один шанс, что ты не видел ту запись?

— Я смотрел в прямом эфире.

Кью чуть слышно вздохнул:

— Поговорим об этом, когда вернешься?

— Это свидание.

Кью в ответ хмыкнул.

— Если будут проблемы с заданием, в твой наушник вшит дополнительный gps-трекер на случай самых непредвиденных ситуаций. Раздави наушник — и трекер активируется.

— Добровольно предлагаешь мне уничтожить твое оборудование? — неверяще и со смехом переспросил Джеймс.

— Вы, агенты «два ноля», все равно как варвары крушите все, что я вам выдаю. А тут это по крайней мере принесет пользу. — Кью снова улыбался, и Джеймс почувствовал какое-то беззаботное счастье, от которого захотелось взлететь.

***

Спустя несколько часов он добрался наконец до конечного пункта — маленькой шотландской рыбацкой деревушки. Джеймс рассчитывал, что ему нужно будет разобраться лишь с одним пареньком-хакером: убедить его или силой заставить вернуться в Лондон. Но, конечно же, по законам жанра на месте его встретил целый отряд вооруженных и очень злых людей, которые после пятнадцатиминутной перестрелки все же скрутили Джеймса и приковали к металлическому стулу, прикрученному к полу.

Как оказалось, парень-кибертеррорист работал на шотландских сепаратистов и сейчас стоял в углу, с ухмылкой наблюдая за тем, как Джеймса допрашивают.

— Назови свое имя.

— Джеймс Бонд. — Он сплюнул кровь и подвигал запястьями: скованы были крепко. — А ваше?

За это тип в перчатках от души съездил ему по лицу еще раз, и видя, что тот замахивается снова, Джеймс резко повернул голову так, чтобы кулак попал ему в ухо с наушником. Тот вывалился на пол, и вокруг на секунду стало тихо, а потом Пол-кибертеррорист — спасибо ему — пронзительно закричал:

— Уничтожьте! Немедленно! Там маячок!

Один верзила — дай бог ему здоровья — раздавил наушник ботинком, а второй продолжил бить Джеймса.

— На кого ты работаешь? Зачем ты сюда приехал? Как твое настоящее имя? — и так по кругу. 

Джеймс молчал и думал о том, что не узнал у Кью, сколько времени займет у МИ-6, чтобы прислать подмогу. Еще он не узнал, что Кью больше нравится: утро или вечер, любит ли он обниматься, предпочитает ванну или душ и какую музыку слушает. Джеймс прикинул так, что примерно через два — два с половиной часа вертолет из Лондона доберется до этой глуши, и для этих клоунов все закончится. А все остальное он спросит у Кью лично. 

Когда спустя полчаса они поняли, что от Джеймса ничего не добьешься, и оставили его в комнате одного — террорист напоследок гадко ухмыльнулся — он наконец смог воспользоваться встроенной в часы отмычкой и быстро освободился.

Кажется, у него все лицо было залито кровью, но эта проблема не входила даже в топ-10 тех, с какими Джеймсу приходилось иметь дело на протяжении всей своей карьеры шпиона. Он прислушался к звукам, доносившимся из-за двери: говорили те двое, и изредка слово или два вставлял Пол. Когда Джеймс пришел сюда, его встретило девять человек. Могли ли они покинуть территорию и оставить лишь этих троих?

Джеймс распахнул дверь и резким перекатом ушел вправо. Там громоздились какие-то бочки, ящики, и один из увесистых деревянных коробов он бросил в того верзилу, что уже почти успел достать пистолет. Быстро переместившись к другому охраннику, Джеймс вырубил его одним точным ударом в висок. Драка с оставшимся заняла несколько минут, в результате чего Джеймс обзавелся пистолетом, оба охранника лишились сознания, а Пол выглядел так, будто сейчас разрыдается.

— Поговорим? — Бонд взял со стола пачку сигарет и достал одну.

Пацан как-то нервно кивнул и поежился. Он и правда был зеленым и неопытным — вряд ли успел натворить что-то действительно серьезное. С другой стороны, в МИ-5 так и про Кью думали, а меж тем из разрозненных данных, оговорок самого Кью и от их общих коллег Джеймс понял, что тот частенько занимался крайне нелегальной деятельностью. Никакой угрозы госбезопасности — это да, но лишь госбезопасности Великобритании. Другие страны в сферу лояльности Кью не входили. Джеймс испытывал по этому поводу одновременно и облегчение, и гордость, и восхищение, и неуверенность, и опаску — обычный спектр эмоций для тех случаев, когда находишься рядом с человеком, способным взломать (и взламывавшим!) Великий Китайский Файрвол. 

— Прикурить тут чем-то можно? — Пацан головой мотнул в сторону бочки в углу, на которой лежала зажигалка, и Джеймс поджег сигарету. — Рассказывай. Начни с того, что ты для них делал. И не дергайся, — для пущей убедительности он приподнял пистолет.

— Я... настраивал почтовые аккаунты.

— Еще один неправильный ответ — и я начну отстреливать тебе конечности.

— Я помогал им с финансами.

Джеймс затянулся.

— То есть, крал для них деньги?

— На тех счетах столько денег, что хозяева даже не заметят, — огрызнулся пацан. — Меня теперь арестуют?

— Зависит от тебя. Будешь сотрудничать — может даже получишь работу.

Пол горько улыбнулся:

— Или пропаду бесследно, — он замолчал, а потом тихо добавил: — Как Кью. 

Джеймс дернулся.

— Кью?

— Был такой в наших кругах. Писал в твиттере о том, что за ним следят, и вот полгода уже о нем ничего не слышно.

— С чего ты взял, что он не сам решил исчезнуть?

— Он бы дал знать. Так, чтобы только мы поняли. 

— И что, он был хорош, этот Кью? — нарочито беспечно поинтересовался Джеймс.

Пол хмыкнул.

— Не то слово. Ваша разведка может только мечтать о ком-то вроде него. Правда, никто из нас не стал бы работать на правительство.

— Есть какая-то особая причина? Или это проявление твоего подросткового нонконформизма?

— Мы сами по себе сила, — мрачно ответил он. — Зачем нам кто-то сверху?

На это Джеймс лишь неопределенно хмыкнул и задумался. И правда, зачем.

Когда наконец прибыл вертолет с еще одним полевым агентом и командой медпомощи, Бонд сидел на ступеньках и снова курил. Около него лежали связанные верзилы, а внизу сидел Пол. 

— 007, в доме еще кто-то есть? — уточнил прибывший агент.

— Все чисто. Было еще шестеро, но они ушли с час назад, — Бонд затушил окурок и поднялся со ступенек. — Этого забираем, — он указал на Пола, и тот в ответ осклабился.

Еще два-два с половиной часа, и он будет дома. Сможет помыться, переодеться, закажет себе еды. Позовет Кью на ужин. Интересно, тот уже успел все обдумать? Прошло едва ли полдня, но что до Джеймса, то думать тут было нечего.

***

— Как все прошло? — поинтересовался Кью, как только Бонд, прямиком из медкрыла, зашел в техотдел.

— Доставил террориста в МИ-5. В брифе забыли упомянуть о том, что он работал на шотландцев и уже порядочно успел для них наворовать, — Джеймс замолчал, раздумывая. — А знаешь, он упоминал тебя.

— Да? — скованно отозвался Кью.

— Сказал, такие как вы никогда бы не стали работать на правительство.

Спустя несколько секунд тишины Кью уточнил:

— Это вопрос?

— Скорее, намек?

— Мне кажется, у тебя определенные проблемы с постановкой смысловых акцентов, Джеймс. Но если тебе так интересно, то от своего нигилизма я избавился в семнадцать лет, когда начал консультировать в том числе и государственные предприятия по вопросам кибербезопасности.

— Я понял. Как насчет того свидания?

— Прямо сейчас?

— Когда, если не сегодня? — развел руками Джеймс и улыбнулся.

***

Они решили поехать в ресторан, и всю дорогу Кью выглядел так, будто собирался с духом, чтобы сказать что-то важное и не слишком приятное. Когда их усадили за стол, Джеймс не выдержал:

— Говори уже.

— Джеймс. — Кью поморщился и наконец посмотрел ему в глаза. — Что мы вообще делаем? Думаешь, это хорошая идея?

— Думаю, это отличная идея. Тем более, как я помню, тебе нравится итальянская кухня, — очень ровно ответил Джеймс.

Кью как-то тяжело вздохнул и отпил из бокала.

— Ты хоть представляешь, в каком я сейчас эмоциональном раздрае? Ты оказался тем человеком — агентом — с которым я и не надеялся познакомиться. С которым я, может, уже и не хотел знакомиться.

— Что это значит?

Кью перевел на него взгляд, пару мгновений помедлил, будто принимая решение, а потом выдохнул:

— Что он — тот, из МИ-5 — давно перестал быть моим любимым агентом.

Джеймс на секунду онемел и успел лишь подивиться ироничности ситуации, как Кью продолжил:

— Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея, потому что привык оперировать в виртуальном мире и не всегда понимаю, как все это, — он сделал широкий жест рукой, — работает вне экрана компьютера. Тебе же рассказали, кто я? Когда М вербовала меня, она бросила мне вызов: предложила расширить горизонты и совместить работу с технологиями и живыми людьми. Я не был в восторге от этой идеи, но ей удалось меня убедить. Она тогда сказала...

— Что? 

Кью задумался, тряхнул головой.

— Поначалу я хотел посмотреть, каково это. Потестировать систему. — «Оставить в ней лазейки для себя на будущее», — мысленно добавил Джеймс. — Углубиться в инженерию, и — да — возможно, разыскать того агента — тебя. Я искал в базе МИ-5, но не нашел. И за это время успел убедить себя в том, что все это было чьей-то шуткой, или сном, или еще чем-то нереальным. Я перестал тебя искать, и все было хорошо, пока...

— Пока я сам все не выдал. Но это все равно бы произошло, рано или поздно. Я _хотел_ тебе рассказать.

— Я был к такому не готов. Хотя мог бы и догадаться: вы оба просто невыносимы, — хмыкнул Кью.

Им принесли закуски, и какое-то время они молча ели. Потом Кью снова заговорил:

— Возможно, нам стоит, не знаю... — Он выдохнул и помотал головой. — Все так странно, да? Интересно, кто-то до нас оказывался в такой ситуации или мы такие первые?

— Ну, не знаю, как остальные, — Джеймс пожал плечами, — но ты у меня точно первый.

Кью подавился и спешно закрыл рот рукой, будто пытаясь не выплюнуть еду.

— Боже, Джеймс, ты и твое чувство юмора. Стой, — он нахмурился, — ты же не серьезно?

— Первый подопечный, Кью, лишь подопечный.

— Ну, в таком случае, — он ухмыльнулся, — должен сказать, что ты не мой первый агент, но, надеюсь, последний.

— Уж я об этом позабочусь.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Кью и неуверенно улыбнулся.

— Хорошо. — Довольно ответил Джеймс и добавил: — К тому же я серьезно хочу отплатить тебе за то шоу. Как ты смотришь на секс по телефону? — Кью закашлялся, а Джеймс продолжил: — Я раздумывал об этом вчера в Шотландии. Жаль, что пришлось уничтожить наушник. В следующий раз я буду аккуратнее.

— Джеймс. Я же говорил, что информация со всех внутренних линий МИ-6 записывается и хранится на сервере несколько месяцев?

— Повезло нам, что ты не просто хакер, а еще и квартирмейстер, — подмигнул ему Джеймс.

Кью рассмеялся, а потом серьезно и задумчиво протянул:

— Посмотри на нас — сидим на свидании, как приличные люди.

— После всего, что между нами было, — подмигнул ему Джеймс, — я просто не мог не угостить тебя ужином.

— То, что между нами было, не считается, — поморщился Кью и принялся задумчиво поедать свое карпаччо.

В эту секунду перед Джеймсом встало бесчисленное количество возможностей. Он мог перевести тему, не говорить ничего, согласиться, не согласиться. Сделать то, что проще, сделать то, что приятнее, сделать то, что хочется. 

Он мог бы рассказать Кью, как в закрытой кабинке мужского туалета скользил подрагивающими пальцами по члену, а перед глазами стояли записи с камер наблюдения. Как он ударился затылком о плитку и одновременно пожелал, чтобы все это не случалось никогда и чтобы случилось еще бесконечное количество раз.

Он мог бы рассказать, что привык к внимательному взгляду Кью и тем редким моментам, когда они оставались вдвоем; что научился доверять своим инстинктам, но не сразу распознал их сообщение; что не уставал поражаться череде нелепых трагических случайностей, в результате которой они оказались здесь и сейчас.

Вместо всего этого он уверенно произнес:

— Еще как считается.


End file.
